elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Hailerer
Über mich Wie willst du angesprochen werden ? Weltraumpräsident Superstar McHammergeil Wenn ich nicht ich wäre sondern... * ein Monat: Dezember * ein Wochentag: Donnerstag oder Freitag * eine Tageszeit: Morgen * ein Planet: Venus * ein Tier: Hund oder Katze * eine Richtung: Vorwärts * eine Zahl: 47 * ein Kleidungsstück: T-Shirt * ein Schmuckstück: Dog-Tag * eine Pflanze: pff...was weiß ich....Pusteblume ? * ein Baum: Eiche * ein Vogel: Falke oder Adler * ein Möbelstück: Bett * ein Wetter: Gewitter oder Sturm * ein mythisches Wesen: Phönix - die können aus ihrer Asche auferstehen ... WIE GEIL IS DAS DENN!! * eine Farbe: Grün oder Blau * ein Element: Feuer * ein Körperteil: Gehirn * ein Wort: Auror * ein Gefühl: Freude * ein Getränk: Fanta * eine Eissorte: Zitrone * eine Stadt: Florenz, Venedig oder Frankfurt Und sollte das hier irgendjemand Interessieren hier kommen 198 Fragen und Antworten zu mir: 1. Dein Name ist? --> Nico 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Hailer, Hailerer, Haili, Der Schwarze, TooFameForYouFan 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Winter 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Nope 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nope 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Ja 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Schwarz Weiß wie Schnee und You´ll Never Walk Alone 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> nope 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Gute Frage....keine Antwort 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> ......meh 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 21 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 4 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> nich wirklich 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Papier ? 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Blau 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Neuseeland, Australien, USA, Toskana 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> mit 3 Bällen ja, mit 4 nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Frag mich in 2 Jahren nochmal 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Star Wars, Harry Potter, Scarface, Black Hawk Down, zu viele um sie alle zu nennen 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> ....meh 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nope 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nope 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Wie soll ich das sagen wenn ich das weder gelesen noch gesehen habe ...DOAAH! 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Hailerer 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 00:04 27.:Welches Wetter? --> Bewölkt...denke ich zumindest...es ist dunkel draußen.... 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Für mich sind Elfen das was sie in Harry Potter sind. Hauselfen die dir Dienen, und Feen erfüllen wünsche 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Gute Nacht, Dad 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Nicht Wirklich 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Yes 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Si 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Space Slug - Der Rießen Wurm aus Star Wars V 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> ...meh 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix ...muss ich wiederholen warum ? 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> öhm....geht beides ? 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Schwert 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Bürste....ich hab da so n fucking Haarwirbel.... 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nope 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Ja! 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Blau-Grau 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> ...meh 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz-Weiß ^^ 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> weder noch 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> sagen wir es so...glaube aus Hoffnung aber Realist 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ay! 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Gute Frage, nächste Frage 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Geht so 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nö 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Ich habn Glas voll Dreck, Ich habn Glas voll Dreck! Und rat mal was da drinn is! ....Ja xD 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nope 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Hund, Kater, Vogel, Phönix 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> hm...da muss ich echt nochmal nachdenken...ok da mir kein einziger einfällt hier eine kleine Auflistung: Karl der Große, Kleopatra, Cesar. Bismarck, George Washington, Abe Lincoln, John Fritzgerald Kennedy, Leonardo da Vinci, Raffael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Konrad Adenauer, Tokugawa, und noch ein paar andere die mir grade nicht einfallen wollen. 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Ich habe diesen Steckbrief vom werten Nutzer Halle geklaut ^^ 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Faul, Star Wars, Katze 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Etwas 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Epic Rap Battles of History: Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury, und grade hat Spotify auf Empire State of Mind von JayZ feat Alishia Keys gewechselt 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Nope 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> ....meh.....faul ? .....Ich zocke ? ....ich mache bei einer Online Version von Hogwarts genannt Hogwarsishere mit ? ...besucht die Seite ruhig mal :D 63. Eissorte? --> Zitrone oder Oreo 64. Buch? --> Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, und der Halbblutprinz, Heiligtümer des Todes ...und alle anderen :D 65. Wort? --> ...meh, zäht das ? 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Wohnzimmer 68. Computerspiel? --> Computer ? ArmA II und III mit ACE/ACRE bzw TFEAR - Taktisch eben. 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Monopoly verstört freutschaften seit 1939 also....Monopoly ? :D 70. Sportart? --> Gaming, Basketball, Fußball, Football. 71. Sportspiel? --> FIFA, NBA 2K (NICHT NBA LIVE!!!), Madden, NHL, Backbreaker - oder wie dieses Footballspiel heißt 72. Klamotten? --> Shirt/Hemd, Jeans/Jogginghose ^^ 73. Süßigkeit? --> COOKIES! 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Atmen,YouTube, Schule, Leben, Schlafen, und so weiter.. 75. Schulfach? --> Geschichte, Wirtschaft, Englisch, Deutsch 76. Musik? --> Alles was sich gut anhört, ansonsten lieber Rap (und nein...nicht "Deutschrap" aka "Ich fick deine Mudda" wie Kollegah, Spongebozz etc sondern Eminem, Rock und Pop. 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Jennifer Lawrence, Harrison Ford 78. Baum? --> Eiche 79. Blume? --> meh... 80. Lied? --> What I´ve Done, Rap God, zu viele um alle zu nennen... 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Wut? 82. Ausrede? --> pfffff ...das sind Gerüchte 83. Witz? --> Was ist weiß und stört beim Essen ? .....eine.....LAWINE 84. Kinofilm? --> Star Wars: Episode IV 85. Fantasywesen? --> Nagini - Voldemords Schlange und letzer Horkrux 86. Comic? --> The Walking Dead 87. Ballspiel? --> Fußball, Basketball 88. Getränk? --> Fanta 89. Band? --> Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Billy Talent ... zu viele 90. Musical? --> ....meh.... 91. Landschaft? --> Toskana 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Fliegen 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Kuli 94. Farbstift? --> Rot 95. Schmuck? --> ....meh 96. Wildtier? --> Fuchs? 97. Freizeitpark? --> Nich so meins 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> sagte ich nicht eben das das net so meins ist ? 99. Gemälde? --> ...meh 100. Wetter? --> Wolkenlos 24-27 Grad Leichter Wind 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego....aua.... 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Genial! 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Wir hatten heute höchstens 17 Grad draußen...UND DAS ENDE AUGUST! 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Dusche lieber...und ich bin Gamer, also wenn es nach RTL geht...garnicht....naja....gestern Abend 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Deutsch ab der 11. Klasse....man sollte davon ausgehen das man als Schüler der einen Realschulabschluss hat der Deutschen Sprache mächtig ist. 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Mathe, "Ich Fick deine Mudda" Rapper aka Bushido und so, Schlechtes Wetter..auser Gewitter/Sturm...da bekommst du mich net vom Fenster weg 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Lende...viel mit Fleich :D bin aber kein Vegetarier 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Sieh dir einfach die Sith an. 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel und Löffel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Nope 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Nö 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Ich fechtel wild mit den Armen umher 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Gute Frage...Ich fande Grindewald aus Harry Potter recht interessant. oder....gute Frage eigentlich... nächste Frage ? 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Absolut...Ja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Habe Ich dir schon einmal gesagt, was Wahnsinn ist ? Wahnsinn, ist, wenn man exakt, die selbe Scheiße, immer und immer und immer wieder macht. Und erwartet, das sich was ändert. Das is Verrückt. -Vaas Montenegro 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> wie auf 90% der anderen Menschen auch...ich kann nicht schlafen 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> 2x in der Grundschule den Malwettbewerb :D naja...seit der 5. hatte ich nur noch 4er in Kunst 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Nope 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Wie wenn ich net weiß was das ist ? 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> sieht man das nicht ? 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> hust hust....Fußballfan ? 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Alex Meier - FUßBALLGOTT! 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Wenn ich das jetzt alles hinschreibe sitz ich in 2 Tagen noch hier… 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Evangelisch 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nope...in der Konfizeiz viel aber nicht ganz 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Vor...einem Jahr ? 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Vor...3 Monaten oder so 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Schnupfen 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> FERIEN BIATCH! 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ich genieße in deisem Moment 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Pizza ? 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Bewerbungsschreiben 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> nope...aber Himbeeren 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Gute Frage, nächste Frage 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Kein Kommentar 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Bei manchen Lehrern die denken sie müssten einen in der Berufsschule wo man 17,18,19 ist anschreien zu müssen ? ab und zu ja, ich meine verdammte Axt ich bin alt genug das man mit mir normal reden kann und mir das net ins Hirn schreien muss.. 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Schwester 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> zu faul nachzugucken 141. Welche Größe? --> zu faul sagte ich doch eben grade erst verdammt nochmal ......................... 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? -->Ich denke mal...ja ? 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Öhm...keine ahnung ? 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> ....wen ? 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nope 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 kann man nicht verdoppeln da es ne 0 ist...also 0 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Die Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt die immer entstehen 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> ich hatte mal in der 7. genau 850 Punkte 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> normal ? 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Improvisation, Planung, Ausführung, Versagen ^^ 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein, aber bedruckt ^^ 154. Was isst du gleich? --> naja hier isses nun 01:14 also....n Krabbenburger ? 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> wer weiß wer weiß 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nope 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Klar 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Hust Hust.... 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> Gute Frage, nächste Frage 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> pfff....mal sehen 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? -->die Frage " Was hast du grade gelesen" 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Ja. An einem Hogwarts Online Teil...naja man kann eben die ganzen sachen lernen, online, hat ne Bücherrei, es gibt tests, etc, ....ja das klingt jetzt komisch. Gib einfach mal bei Google das hier ein: Hogwartsishere Washington Post: Das sollte dich auf einen Artikel der Washington Post über das Project hinweisen, einfach mal durchlesen, oder gleich auf die seite von hogwartsishere gehen und selber einschreiben..oder einfahc mal durchgucken ^^ 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Ja Schriftlich, wie gesagt mit Tests, Quizze nach den Stunden, die man machen kann wann man will, Midterm tests, ZAGs, etc hat eigene Clubs/Gemeinschaftsräume die dann Chats sind. Die Große Halle, die eben auch ein Chat ist. 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Nö 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> nope...hatte ich auch nie...warum eigentlich ? 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja, ein weißes 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Nope 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Eine Hälfte die Helden aus Harry Potter, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Neville etc und auf der anderen Star Wars Charactere wie Lord Vader, Obi Wan Kinobi, Yoda, Mace, etc 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> bis jetzt noch nicht alle 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter), Fred und George Weasly (Harry Potter) 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Jap 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Action, Comedy, Katastrophe, alles was gut ist 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> nächste Frage bitte 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 30cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> Ich habe mich vor.....7 Jahren ? zuletzt gemessen 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin ein Nerd. Ich ...mag Star Wars und Harry Potter....Ich bin Verrückt. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tod, Verluste, zu großer Druck 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Ich würde Pizza essen ^^ 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Gute Frage, Selbstmord begehen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> ...meh - Die Geschichte eines Nerds 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> pffff 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> NK 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> keine ahnung ? 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> zu viele 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Gutes Schuljahr 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> "Zwei Dinge sind Unendlich, das Universum und die Menschliche Dummheit, aber bei dem Universum bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher" -Albert Einstein 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> „....pfff.“ 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> hm ? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 3 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nein 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Ich hab ne 3....normal also 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Ich kann sehr gut debattieren und sehr gut diskutieren also ja....und das wissen meine Lehrer genauso gut wie ich ^^ 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Frage 145 ? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. -->"pfff" Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3